1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fuzzy processors, and more particularly, to a switched-current fuzzy processor for pattern recognition which is specifically designed to operate in current mode for high performance.
2. Description of Related Art
A fuzzy processor is a logic processing means which processes logic signals based on conditional rather than absolute true or false states. The results obtained from a fuzzy processor are less definite than those obtained with strict classical logic, but fuzzy logic applies to a wide range of cases, such as pattern recognition.
Most conventional fuzzy processors are based on a MIN-MAX operation. For applications in pattern recognition, the MIN-MAX operation is considered unsatisfactory. Other fuzzy processors are based on digital circuitry which is complex in structure. A type of fuzzy processor, called switched-voltage fuzzy processor, utilizes transistor switching elements to implement the fuzzy logic for pattern recognition. This type of fuzzy processor, however, has the drawbacks of requiring a large layout area to implement, a low operating speed, and a complex circuit structure to implement.